Steal Your Heart
by Kino123
Summary: Ally is a beautiful princess living in a castle at the top of a hill. She is very rich and she gets everything she wants but she does her housework for her maids. Austin is a poor thief who is dared to steal from the castle by his best friend, Dez. What happens when the thief attempts to steal the heart of the princess?
1. Life

**Hi, OK guys, It's the first chapter! Hope you review and enjoy it! This story is gonna be somewhat like Aladdin!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to birds pulling on my rope and the sound of chirping. As soon as i opened my eyes, a ray of sunshine hit me and I squinted so my eyes would get used to the light.

"Hi, guys, how are you this good morning" I whisper to my feathered friends.

Ruby (my personal helper and maid) walks toward me and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, your majesty, did you have a swell slumber?" Ruby says as she cleans my table.

"Good morning and yes, i had a wonderful slumber" I says to her before taking a sip of my coffee.

Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson, Ally for short, and I am the princess of Charlenia. My dad died a few months ago so now my mom is ruling the kingdom on a very big hill next to the city. When you imagine the life of a princess you feel like you would be happy, right? Well, I don't. I feel no freedom in this castle and I never get to outside my gates. I always wonder what it'll be like to be in the city, not trapped between these gates, to experience a whole new world.

I take a shower and get dressed wearing a beautiful red knee-high satin dress that my birds made.

"Oh, thank you, birdies, I owe you big time."

"ALLY, ALLY" My mom yells from the backyard.

"Yes, Mom" I scream as i run to her. She asks me to help her trim the leaves so I did while she made dinner.

I start to sing while I trim the leaves.

**Lego House **by Ed Sheeran

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And color you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been there before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

"I think you're more interested in singing than working" My mom says, startling me.

"Dinner's ready" She tells me walking back into the house.

See, this is how life is, and will always be.

**Austin's POV**

"HEY, STOP HIM"

When will people realize I'm doing them a favor and beside's, they don't even need it. I run away from the cops and jump over a wall to get way from them.

"Finally, I lost them" I say as take a bite of my bread.

Hi, I'm Austin Moon and as you can see, I'm a thief, quite a good one too. Since I can't afford food, I steal it from the marketplace in the middle of the city. I guess I've been a thief my whole life since my parents died but I've gotten over it.

I walk home and open my window to see the castle at the top of the hill.

"Wow, it's beautiful as ever" I think out loud. I love looking at the castle but I never actually thought of how it would be like to live in there but all i know is that it would be way better than with broken city. It would be a whole new world.

_Knock, Knock_

"Austin, It's Dez!" Dez shouts from behind the door.

"Coming, buddy!" I scream back as i run over to open the door. Dez walks in with a loaf of bread and some meat.

"So, how'd the bread stealing thing go" Dez asks and he takes and bite out of his bread.

" I got it, but I ate it before coming home- Are you going to share?" I say as i look at Dez's food.

"No bread, No food" Dez says as he rubs his food in my face.

"PLEEEAASE, I'M STARVING" I say staring more intensely at the meat.

"Fine, Fine" He says handing me some meat. "But you owe me, Moon"

"OK, OK" I say rushing to my meat.

See, this is how life is, and will always be.


	2. The Bet

**Hi ya'll, second chapter! It's fun writing about opposites :D! Hope you like and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Today, there was no chirping when i woke up. I though the birds wanted to let me sleep but they never want to let me sleep! I opened one eyes expecting to see them looking at me but i saw nothing. I quickly woke up and looked around my room and out the window. Nothing.

"Ruby, Ruby" I called worriedly. I saw Ruby rush through the door.

"What's wrong, princess" Ruby asked.

"Where are my friends, They're always here and without them, how do i wake up- Do you think they're mad at me, I don't know what to do!" I started pacing and losing breath.

"Princess, the birds are helping me clean and making your new dress so you can meet the prince"Ruby says, dusting of my flower-covered vase.

"Prince?" I ask washing my face with the fountain.

"Prince Ali, he's coming to meet you today" Ruby says and she hands me a towel.

"Oh, that guy" I say remembering what mom said about him. Mom said he was a "very fine young man" but i know she's only saying that because she wants me to marry him. What mom doesn't get is that i don't want an arranged marriage, i want a marriage with love.

"Princess, you have to hurry and and get dressed" Ruby says quickly handing me my dress.

"OK,OK, Ruby" I say going to the bathroom.

I take a shower before going to wear my dress. When i actually look at my dress, I am shocked. My dress is very...poofy. After getting dressed, I rush into the backyard to talk to ruby.

"Ruby, I can't wear this, I look like a freaking...peacock"

**Peacock Princess** by Aladdin's Enchanted Tales

**Ally:** Another Satin Gown  
Another Rose Bouquet  
Another King, Another Ring, Another Boring Day

I'm Gonna Sound The Call

From Mecca To Siam

I'm More Than A Peacock Princess

I Am

**Ruby:** Yeah, Right!  
**Ally:** I Am

**Ruby:** Not Quite!

**Ally:** I Smile And I Wave  
I Wave And Then I Smile

I Sit On One More Camel's Hump  
For One More Bumpy Mile

I'm Not Just One More Silk  
In Mommy's Caravan  
I'm More Than A Peacock Princess  
I Am

**Ruby: **I Believe She Is

**Ally: **I Can Find A Cure  
I Can Help The Poor  
I Could Soar If They'd Give Me Half A Chance

When Will They get A Clue?  
There's So Much That I Can Do

**Ruby: **You Can Knock 'em Flat

**Ally: **Be A Diplomat

**Ruby:** It's Apparent That Girl's Got Talent

**Ally: **Send The Sultan  
A Royal Telegram  
I'm More Than A Peacock Princess

**Ruby:** You're More Than A Peacock Princess

**Ally and Ruby:** I'm/you're More Than A Peacock Princess

**Ally:** I Am

**Ruby: **You Are

**Ally:** By Far

**Ruby:** A Star

**Ally**:I Am

**Austin's POV**

"Got any 3's" Austin says after Dez picks a card from the deck.

"Go fish" Dez says with a smirk sneaking to his face.

After I pick from the deck Dez asks if I have any 5's.

"You always do that!" I say as I give him a 5.

"I win!" Dez says as he puts four 5's on the table.

"Not fair!" I yell as i throw my cards on the table. "Another round"

"Fine, but we're going to make it interesting this time" Dez says with an evil smile thats starting to creep me out.

"Keep talking, buddy" I say also putting on an evil grin.

"Whoever wins has to steal from the one place it's impossible to steal from...the castle at the top of the hill" Dez says as he passes out the cards.

"Deal but what if you can't?" I ask.

"Then...You have to walk around the city naked" He says as he smiles even wider.

"Deal" I say as we shake hands.

This is gonna be interesting.

**Ally's POV**

"See, Ruby, i can't wear this" I say sipping my cup of tea.

"OK, Princess, I'll arrange something with the Queen." Ruby says while pouring me more tea.

Soon, I hear some music and the sound of drums after i change.

**Prince Ali** by Aladdin

_(Men)_  
_Make way_  
_For Prince Ali!_  
_Say: "Hey!_  
_It's Prince Ali!"_

_(Dallas)_  
_Hey clear the way in the ol' bazaar_  
_Hey you! Let us through-_  
_it's a bright new star_  
_Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!_  
_Make way!_  
_Here he comes!_  
_Ring bells!_  
_Bang the drums!_  
_Ah! You're gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa_  
_Genuflect, show some respect:_  
_Down on one knee._  
_Now try your best to stay calm,_  
_Brush off your sunday salaam,_  
_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

_Prince Ali - mighty is he - Ali Ababwa_  
_Strong as ten regular men definitely_  
_(old man)_  
_He faced the galloping hordes!_  
_(young boy)_  
_A hundred bad guys with swords!_  
_(fat man)_  
_Who sent those goons to their lords?_  
_(All)_  
_Why- Prince Ali!_

_(Men)_  
_He's got seventy-five golden camels_  
_(Dallas)_  
_Don't they look lovely June?_  
_(Girls)_  
_Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!_  
_(Dallas)_  
_Fabulous darling, I love the feathers._

_(Dallas)_  
_When it comes to exotic type mammals..._  
_(Dallas)_  
_Has he gotta zoo-_  
_(Dallas)_  
_I'm tellin' you!_  
_(All)_  
_It's a world class menagerie!_

_(Harem Girl) *At same time as verse below*_  
_Prince Ali - handsome as he - Ali Ababwa_  
_That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee..._  
_Well get on out in that square_  
_Adjust your veil and prepare_  
_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!_

_(Harem Girls) *At same time as verse above*_  
_There's no question this Ali's alluring- Never ordinary never boring-_  
_Everything about the man just plain impresses..._  
_He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder!_  
_He's about to pull my heart asunder,_  
_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_(Townspeople)_  
_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_  
_(Guards)_  
_He's got the monkeys!_  
_Lets see the monkeys!_  
_(Townspeople)_  
_And to view them he charges no fee!_  
_(Townswomen)_  
_He's generous! So generous!_

_(All)_  
_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.._  
_Proud to work for him-_  
_They bow to his whim-_  
_Love serving him!_  
_They're just lousy with loyalty_  
_To Ali!_  
_Prince Ali!_

_Prince Ali - glamour is he - Ali Ababwa!_  
_(Dallas)_  
_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see._  
_And that good people is why-_  
_He got dolled up and dropped by!_

_(Townspeople)_  
_With sixty elephants_  
_Llamas galore_  
_With his bears and lions_  
_A brass band and more!_  
_With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers_  
_And birds that warble on key!_  
_Make way!_  
_For Prince Ali!_

"This has got to be good" I say as i take the last sip of my tea and walk into the living room.


	3. Getting Ready

**Hey guys, 3rd chapter! This is SOOOOO FUN! :D**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_Chirp, Chirp_

"Hey, guys, Thank you for waking me up" I say after i rub my eyes for better vision.

I jump out of bed and head into the bathroom. In there, wash my face, brush my teeth, and take a shower.

"I guess it's time to clean" I say as i head into the living room.

**When Will My Life Begin** from Tangled

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_  
_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_  
_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book_  
_Or maybe two or three_  
_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_  
_I'll play guitar and knit_  
_And cook and basically_  
_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_  
_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_  
_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_  
_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_  
_If I have time to spare_  
_I'll paint the walls some more,_  
_I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
_And then I'll brush and brush,_  
_and brush and brush my hair_  
_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_And wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_When will my life begin?_

"Princess, Princess!" Ruby calls from the garden.

"Yes, Ruby, coming" I yell as i run to the garden.

You must be wondering what happened yesterday. It was... interesting. Let me tell you about it.

_Flashback_

_"Hi, I'm Elliot but back home people call me Ali" Elliot says holding his hand up expecting me to kiss it._

_I ignore the ignorant act and say "Hi, I'm Allyson but back here people call me Ally, nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet me too-I mean you too"He says._

_"Very generous" I whisper sarcastically._

_"So, Ally-" He starts._

_"Don't call me that" I stop him._

_"So, Allyson, you will marry me in a month" Elliot says after wiping his hand._

_I just stare at him for a minute._

_"No" I say as i walk away._

_"Wait-" Elliot says running towards me._

_"If you don't know even know how to greet a princess how are you supposed to take care of her!" I say turning back to look at him. I start walking again and on the way, i tell my mom i'm not going to marry him and walk to my room._

_when i enter my room, i look in the mirror and let my hair loose._

**Reflection** from Mulan

_Look at me,_  
_I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._  
_Can it be,_  
_I'm not meant to play this part?_  
_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,_  
_I would break my family's heart._  
_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_  
_Who is that perfect bride?_  
_It's not me, though I've tried._  
_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_  
_How I pray, that a time will come,_  
_I can free myself, from their expectations_  
_On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,_  
_and to make my family proud._  
_They want a docile lamb,_  
_No-one knows who I am._  
_Must there be a secret me,_  
_I'm forced to hide?_  
_Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?_  
_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_  
_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

_End Of Flashback_

"Why won't you just marry him, princess. It would make your mom happy" Ruby says picking a plant.

"I don't even know him so I'm not even close to loving him" I tell Ruby putting the plant into the basket.

"Fine, princess, what do **_you_** want?" Ruby asks.

"I-I want to be free" I say looking up at the sky

"I want to be able to pick who to marry. I want to go where i want to go. I want to live how i want to live. That's what i really want" I finish.

Ruby looks at me and gets up.

"Were done. Let's go inside" Ruby says walking into the house.

**Austin's POV**

Well, I lost the game of go fish and now, i have to find a way to steal from the castle. This is gonna be hard.

"Maybe i can distract them and enter or find an open window" I whisper to myself.

So first, i have to study the inside and outside of the castle and just enter.

**One jump Ahead** from Aladdin

_Gotta keep_  
_One jump ahead of the breadline_  
_One swing ahead of the sword_  
_I steal only what I can't afford that's everything_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
_That's all and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Dez walks in and gives me a piece of bread.

"So have you figured out a way to break in?" Dez says while taking a bite of his bread.

"Why didn't you pick something easier to rob" I say taking a bite out of my bread.

"It won't be fun and besides if you steal from there, we might become wealthy" Dez says.

"If the police don't catch us first" I whisper.

"Well, good luck buddy" Dez pats me on the back and walks out.

OK, today, i'll plan and tomorrow, i'll steal something from the castle.

**One jump Ahead Reprise** from Aladdin

Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy?  
No siree they'd find out there's so much more to me


	4. When It Began

**Hi guys,** **fourth chapter (AMAZING, right!). Now's when all the action goes on, when Austin attempts to steals from...the castle (DUN, DUN, DUN!). Enjoy and don't forget to review (the more reviews, the more chapters)!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I gathered all the stuff i needed in a little bag over my shoulder and headed for the hill. Once i reached the castle, I looked for and opening to the castle. Lucky for me, there was a window open. When i got into the castle, I looked around and it was beautiful. Everything was so shiny and sparky and...worth a TON of money! While i was looking around, the window closed and a made a hard thump and i heard people running up the stairs.

"I'm totally in trouble. Damn you window!" I thought to myself.

I grabbed the first thing i could find and tried to open the window but the damn thing won't budge. I opened the door and i saw the guards running towards me from the left side so i ran right. I was running as fast as I could when i felt something stop my path.

"Oww! watch where your..." when i looked up, i saw a beautiful girl with amazing brown hair with chestnut highlights and sparkling, deep, brown eyes. She was wearing an amazing pink dress and had a clear diamond tiara on her head. She was...stunning.

"I-It was my fault, let me help you" I say as i lift the girl up.

"Thank you" She says with a sweet, calm voice.

I stare into her eyes for a while until i realized my situation. I grab my bag and run until i jumped out the window at the end of the hallway. I make my way towards the city and stop when i'm a block from my house.

That girl...who was she?

**Ally's POV**

I was walking around the castle before i heard a hard thump. I didn't pay that much attention to it and just kept walking. I was touring another part of the house and something just hit me.

When i looked up i saw an unbelievably handsome boy with beach blond hair and light brown eyes.

"I-It was my fault, let me help you" He says and he lifts me up.

"Thank you" I say as calm as i could. I stare into his beautiful eyes for a while until he picks up his bag and runs away but he dropped something that...belongs in my room.

Wow, what a mysterious dude.

As soon as i knew it, images of him kept flashing every second and i couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Ruby, can i talk to you?" I say as i take off my gardening gloves.

"Sure, sweety, what's bothering you?" Ruby says also taking off her gloves.

"Umm, i met this guy and..." I start but can't finish.

"Don't tell me you're...in love" Ruby says with her mouth wide open.

"NOOO, NOOO! Remember what happened with...him" I told Ruby.

"Forget it, Its OK, Ruby" I say getting up and walking to the stone garden.

**I Won't Say i'm in Love **from Hercules

**Ally**: If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

**Stone Statues**: Who do you think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

**Ally**:No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**Stone Statues**:You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh

**Ally**:It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

**Stone Statues**:You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad

**Ally**:No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**Stone Statues**:Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

**Ally**:This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

**Stone Statues**:You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

**Ally**:You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

**Stone Statues**:Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

**Ally**:Ooh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

**Austin's POV**

When i get home, i noticed that i didn't get the item i grabbed from the castle so i invite Dez over to talk and play Check.

"I don't know what to do, Dez" I say, picking up a card from the deck.

"Maybe you can meet her somehow and *smooch*." Dez says kissing an invisible person.

"Dez, I'm serious" I say putting a card down.

"Well, you still have to steal something from the castle." Dez says, also putting a card down.

"But the guards will remember me if i go back immediately so i have to wait a couple of weeks." I say picking a card from the deck.

Maybe i'll get a chance to see her again.

* * *

**Isn't it weird that the statues were talking! Crazy, right? Oh well. I wonder what "him" did to Ally and who "him" is. I luv "I Won't Say i'm in Love"! Its my favorite song in Hercules! Well, that's the end of my fourth chapter, BYE! :D  
**


	5. We Meet Again

**Hey guys, it's time for my fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy and review (more reviews, more chapters!) ;D**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"It's just for a day, Ruby" I say following Ruby down the hall.

I asked Ruby if i could see the city and see if i could get some good flowers to give my mom for Christmas. It's been weeks since "the guy" came and Christmas is coming up so i want to give my mom an amazing gift.

"I want my gift to be extra amazing and the garden's flowers are too plain for this big event" I say to Ruby while she closes the window before the snow gets in.

"It's way too dangerous, Ally, you'll definitely get hurt" Ruby says while walking out of the room.

"I'll be extra careful and...you can even bring Garret with me" I say dusting the old picture Ruby handed to me.

Garret is my personal body guard and one of my closest friends. He's extremely tough but very nice and understanding.

"Have you discussed this with the queen" Ruby says handing me another old picture.

"She can't know, it's a surprise, and telling her will give it away, besides, i'm a bad liar and she's busy so she won't notice i'm gone." I say, dusting off the picture.

"I don't know, Ally, what will i tell the queen if she asks about you?" Ruby says, rubbing her neck.

"Tell her i'm running errands, just please, please, please let me go" I beg Ruby putting my hands together.

"Fine, fine, but be back by 6:00, or else-" Ruby starts but i hug her before she could finish.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ruby, i promise that i'll be back before 7:00" I say running off.

"I said 6:00, Ally" I hear the faint voice of Ruby say.

I run outside and play in the snow. Finally, I'm free! How i would love to be free...like other girls.

**I Wanna be like other girls **from Mulan 2

_The life of a princess _  
_From her birth is well-defined _  
_She must humbly serve her country _  
_Play the parts shes been assigned _

_She guards the hopes of her people_  
_Weak and mighty, rich and poor _

_Who could ever ask for more? _  
_Who could ever ask for... _  
_More? _

_Spoken: Forget this!_

_I wanna be like other girls _  
_Climb up a tree like other girls can _  
_Just to be free like other girls _  
_Get to be_

_To slouch when i sit _  
_To eat a whole cake _  
_Feel the sun on my feet _

_Get dirty _  
_Act silly _  
_Be anything i want to be _  
_To dance around _  
_In my underwear _

_To run really fast _  
_To get rid of this fan _  
_To eat a whole cake _  
_Get crazy _  
_With frosting _

_No escorts _  
_No manners _  
_No nursemaids _  
_No worries _  
_No hands folded perfect, _  
_like holding a lily _

_No pinchy shoes!_

_I wanna be like other girls _  
_Scrape up my knee like other girls can _  
_Just to be free, _  
_like other girls _  
_Get to be _

_To speak for myself _  
_To sing way off key _  
_Marry someone I've met, _  
_who loves me for me _

_No escorts _  
_No manners _  
_No nursemaids _  
_No worries _  
_No hands folded perfect, _  
_like holding a lily _  
_No pinchy shoes _

_I wanna be like other girls _  
_Climb up a tree like other girls can _  
_Just to be free like other girls _  
_Get to be_

When i reach the city, i realize that it's way different than i imagine. There are many buildings and houses around just like my dad told me. I walk around the city and occasionally getting bumped by strangers. After walking around, i get bumped hard by someone and i fall on the floor. When i get up, i look around and i don't recognize where i am. Soon i hear busking in the street.

**Don't **by Ed Sheeran

_Ah lahmlahlah_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_I met this girl late last year_  
_She said don't you worry if I disappear_  
_I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake_  
_I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait_  
_But then I jump right in_  
_A week later returned_  
_I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn_  
_But I gave her my time for two or three nights_  
_Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right_  
_I went away for months until our paths crossed again_  
_She told me I was never looking for a friend_  
_Maybe you could swing by my room around 10_  
_Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin_  
_We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM_  
_Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said_  
_She's singing_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_That heart is so cold_  
_All over my home_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_I told her she knows_  
_Take aim and reload_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_For a couple weeks I_  
_Only want to see her_  
_We drink away the days with a take-away pizza_  
_Before a text message was the only way to reach her_  
_Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her_  
_Singing out Aretha_  
_All over the track like a feature_  
_And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either_  
_But me and her we make money the same way_  
_Four cities, two planes the same day_  
_Those shows have never been what it's about_  
_But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out_  
_I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch_  
_But we should get on a plane_  
_Or we'll be missing it now_  
_Wish I'd have written it down_  
_The way that things played out_  
_When she was kissing him_  
_How? I was confused about_  
_She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_That heart is so cold_  
_All over my home_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_I told her she knows_  
_Take aim and reload_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Verse 3:]_  
_[Knock knock knock] on my hotel door_  
_I don't even know if she knows what for_  
_She was crying on my shoulder_  
_I already told ya_  
_Trust and respect is what we do this for_  
_I never intended to be next_  
_But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all_  
_And I never saw him as a threat_  
_Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course_  
_It's not like we were both on tour_  
_We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor_  
_And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment_  
_But it was never just fun and I thought you were different_  
_This is not the way you realize what you wanted_  
_It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest_  
_All this time God knows I'm singing_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_That heart is so cold_  
_All over my home_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_  
_Don't fuck with my love_  
_I told her she knows_  
_Take aim and reload_  
_I don't wanna know that babe_  
_Ah lahmlahlah_

Wow! That was amazing but i feel like i heard that voice. I go closer to the place i herd the music and i saw the guy i met in the castle. Why is he here? Maybe it's a different person, but he looks smack like him and i don't think i would ever mistake those light brown eyes. I keep my distance but i walk closer to get a better look at him. Yup! That's definitely the guy but i can't just walk up to him, he probably doesn't even remember me. Why am i making such a big deal about this? I'll just walk away and find the garden.

I start walking but then i suddenly stopped. I don't know where i am!

**Austin's POV**

It has been weeks since i tried to steal from the castle but i'm kinda scared to go back. I'm not scared of the guards, i'm scared that i'll see "her" again. What am i going to say?

To get my mind off things, i went to busk in the street but after my song, i could've sworn i saw the girl in the castle. I pretended like i didn't see her but i know i wouldn't mistake her dark brown eyes. What is she doing here? I saw her come closer and i became tense. I can't talk to her. What would i say? Then, i saw her turn and suddenly stop.

She looked...lost. Maybe i should help her.

**Ally's POV**

I heard someone behind me ask "Do you need help?"

* * *

**Hey! That's the end of my 5'th chapter, thank you for reading! ;D**


	6. U and I

**Hey guys, 6th chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! :D Enjoy and don't forget to review and thank you to all the people who favored, reviewed, and followed, I LUV U ALL!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Do you need help" He said. I turned around only to stare into those dazzling brown eyes again. I just stood there until i tore my eyes away from his and stared at my paper.

"Ye-Yeah, i'm trying to find the Vilder Garden" I said, still not lifting my eyes from my crumpled sheet of paper (since i got bumped and fell on my paper).

"Oh, It's all the way across town, i'll walk you there" He says, and though i can't see him, i can feel his gaze staring right through me.

I feel my cheeks get hot and i start to panic inside. OMG! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do. I deny his request or i will end up completely lost.

"If it doesn't cause you any trouble" I whisper loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all" He says and starts walking. I follow close behind him and i look down so he can't see my tomato-red cheeks. He's only walking me to the garden, get yourself together, Ally! Even though i was looking down, my clumsy self happened to slip on a sidewalk crack and fell on his back.

"Woah, be careful there, maybe you should walk beside me?" He says helping me up. I'm so embarrassed!

"OK" I say walking beside him.

While we were walking, i managed to get a glimpse of his face and he was staring at me so i quickly looked back down. DANG IT, DANG IT, DANG IT!

When we reach the garden, i turn back to finally face him.

"I really liked the song you did back there" I say for split second looking up to face him but then looked back down.

"Oh, really, 'cause i didn't think it was that good-" He says scratching the back of his head.

"NO, It's was amazing, like really, really good" I say noticing i was a tad bit too loud.

"Thanks, well i guess i'll leave now" He says, getting ready to leave.

"Wait-" I say holding on to the back of his shirt.

"Can you play another one?" I say looking down at the snow.

"Sure" He says sitting on the bench next to us. I sit next to him as he strums his guitar.

**UNI** by Ed Sheeran

_I found your hair band on my bedroom floor,_  
_The only evidence that you'd been there before_  
_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,_  
_They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_  
_Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on_  
_Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_  
_And I'm still drunk at the end of the night_  
_I don't drink like everybody else,_  
_I tip it to forget things about myself,_  
_Stumble and fall with the head spin I got_  
_My mind's with you but my heart's just not_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_  
_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

_That's why you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that,_  
_I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,_  
_Never wanna turn into another like you,_  
_Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_  
_Everything's great but not everything's sure,_  
_But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_  
_Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like every thing I say seems to all sound awkward,_  
_Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous,_  
_On the surface,_  
_And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it,_  
_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_  
_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_  
_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_  
_Oh you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Wo-ooooahhhh [x2] oohh ohh_

_Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,_  
_And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh_  
_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_  
_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong_  
_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one_  
_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will_

_Cause you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

"Wow! That was amazing" I says, my eyes glowing with delight.

"Thanks, so what do you need the flowers for?" He asks putting his guitar down.

"It's almost Christmas and i wan't to get my mom favorite flowers only found in this garden since she never has time to come to come to the city" I says getting up to pick the flowers.

"So your mom lives in the castle, what's he job there?" He asks helping me pick the flowers.

"Ummmm, she's the...queen" I whisper with my head down.

"The queen, um, i have to go" He says taking his stuff and exiting.

"Guess, i'll see you around,umm, princess?" He says.

"Yea, princess" I say looking at the flowers in my hand.

I knew he would do that, just like she said.


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Hi guys, next chapter! Hope you like it! :D! Oh and please check out my auslly video of "Everything Has Changed" on YouTube by kinomotomeka!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walked home from the garden and changed. After I changed, i looked in the mirror. Then, she appeared.

"I told you he would leave as soon as he heard what you were" she said smirking with her hands on her hips.

"I thought he was different" I said picking up my brush.

"That's what you said about the last one. You thought he was perfect" She said picking her nails.

"No" I said tying my hair.

"But then look what he did to you, he cheated on you and used you for money and fame. Then he told everyone that you are a-" she starts.

"Stop!" I yell slamming my hand on the table. When i look up, she's not there.

I went outside and sat on the porch looking out at the city.

**Part of Your World Reprise **from The Little Mermaid

_What would I give_  
_To live where you are?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you_  
_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_  
_Where would we run?_  
_If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
_Just you and me_  
_And I could be_  
_Part of your world_

I got up and looked at the city.

_I don't know when_  
_I don't know how_  
_But I know something's starting right now_  
_Watch and you'll see_  
_Some day I'll be_  
_Part of your world_

**Austin's POV**

**_Flashback_**

_"NO, it was amazing, like really, really good"_

She's a princess, Austin, you have absolutely no chance with her. She's probably getting married to a prince by now.

When I got home, I went through all my songs until i stopped on one. I went to my piano and started it.

**Why do I Love You **by Westlife

_Suddenly she's leaving_  
_Suddenly the promise of love has gone_  
_Suddenly, breathing seems so hard to do_

_Carefully you planned it_  
_I got to know just a minute to late, oh girl_  
_Now I understand it_  
_All the times we made love together_  
_Baby, you were thinking of him_

_Why do I love you? Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_You should've told me, why did you have to be untrue?_  
_Love you like I do, why do I love you like I do?_

_Ain't gonna show no weakness_  
_I'm gonna smile and tell the whole world I'm fine_  
_I'm gonna keep my senses but deep down_  
_When no one can hear me, baby I'll be crying for you_

_Why do I love you? Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_You should've told me, why did you have to be untrue?_  
_Love you like I do, why do I love you like I do?_

_Can't go back, can't erase_  
_Baby your smiling face oh no_  
_I can think of nothing else but you_  
_Suddenly, suddenly_

_Why do I love you? Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_You should've told me, why did you have to be untrue?_  
_Love you like I do, why do I love you like I do?_  
_Like I always do_

_Why do I love you? Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_You should've told me, why did you have to be untrue?_  
_Love you like I do, why do I love you like I do?_  
_Like I always do_

_Love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_Love you like I do? Like I always do_  
_Love you like I do? Like I always do_

_Why do I love you?_  
_Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do?_

My memories of her have faded but i used remember why i wrote this song. I thought i would always remember why i wrote this song. Until I met her.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, are you OK? You've been acting weird since you came from the city" Ruby says as she gives me a dish to wash.

"I'm fine, Ruby, nothing happened in the city" I say, looking down at the plate i was watching.

"OK, but did you get the flowers" she says handing me another plate.

"Yes they're in my room but, umm, Ruby?" I say.

"Yes, Ally" She says.

"How was it like to be normal, you know, like when you were in the city?" I ask.

"You never ask about being in the city? What's going on?" Ruby asks putting the plate down.

"It's OK, Ruby, I just want to know" I tell Ruby.

"You should discuss it with your mother, Ally" Ruby says putting all the plates in the dishwasher.

I walked out of the room and went to go talk to my mother.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes, honey" She said petting me.

"Mom, I wan't to leave the castle for a little while" I say as confidently as i could.

Then she looked at me like i had 2 heads.

"You want to go outside,why, Ally?" she says.

**Mother Knows Best** from Tangled

_**Mother:** Look at you, as fragile as a flower_  
_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_  
_You know why we stay up in this tower_  
_**Ally: **I know but_  
_**Mother:** That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_  
_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_  
_Soon, but not yet_  
_**Ally: **But_  
_Shh, trust me, pet_  
_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_  
_Listen to your mother_  
_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_  
_One way or another_  
_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_  
_Poison ivy, quicksand_  
_Cannibals and snakes, the plague_  
_**Ally:** No_  
_**Mother:** Yes_  
_**Ally: **But _

_**Mother:** Also large bugs_  
_Men with pointy teeth and_  
_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_  
_Mother will protect you_  
_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_  
_Stay with mama_  
_Mother knows best_

_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino_  
_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead_  
_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?_  
_I only bathed and changed and nursed you_

_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it_  
_Let me die alone here, be my guest_  
_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait_  
_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_  
_Take it from your mumsy_  
_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, under-dressed_  
_Immature, clumsy_  
_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_  
_Positively grubby_  
_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague_

_Plus, I believe_  
_Gettin' kinda chubby_  
_I'm just saying 'cause I love you_

_Mother understands_  
_Mother's here to help you_  
_All I have is one request_  
_Skip the Drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mother knows best_

"Ally, you get why you can't leave the castle, right" she says.

"Yes mother" I say and put my head down.

"I love you so much, darling" She says and kisses my head.

"I love you too, Mom" I say and walk away.

Maybe mother's right, she does know best.

* * *

**It's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Upside Down

**Hi guys, 8th chapter! Hope you enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Elliot came again today to apparently ask for my hand in marriage but something about him just doesn't seem right. I know it isn't just because he's very conceited, it was something else but i just can't get my finger on it.

I walked into the living room after waking up and taking a shower and i got something out of the fridge. I sat on a chair and turned on the television to watch Austin and Ally. Even though e and Ally have the same name, I'm nothing like her. She's so...awkward. Ruby then came to sit by me and started staring at me.

"What?" I say taking a bite out of my piece of cake.

"Ally, why don't you just marry Elliot and get it over with?" She said walking over to the fridge.

"I want to marry someone who I love, Ruby, and Elliot isn't the one" I said, taking another bite out of my cake.

I wish i could marry someone like Austin. He obviously really cares for Ally.

"Ally, you've been doing it for months" She said.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Rejecting every single man who asks you for their hand in marriage, Is it that boy?" She says eying me.

"Of course not, I don't even know his name. Besides, he probably won't ever want to talk to me again" I say looking down.

"Good, Ally, but you have to get married soon or else you can't become queen" She says.

"I know, I know, Ruby, but for the time i have i have to keep searching for 'the one'. If he doesn't come, I'll marry Elliot, I promise" I say washing my dish and heading up to my room.

I lay and my bed and think about how it about how it would be to marry 'the one'. He's out there someday, I know it, even if it's not that boy.

**Austin's POV**

I was taking a walk out in the city and i saw the perfect view of the castle. It's so beautiful, just like her.

"Get a grip, Austin" I thought out loud and earned a couple of stares.

When i got back home, I started of what to do about her. I could leave it the way it is but i feel as though i hurt her and i keep thinking about her. So without thinking, I grabbed my guitar and i headed for the castle.

**Ally's POV**

I hear bumps against my window. When i look outside, I see him. Why is he here?

I put on my shoes and i headed out the door, making sure that nobody spots me.

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"I had to see you again" He says.

I look at him for a second and sigh.

"We have to go somewhere else, follow me" I say running to the stone garden.

When i sit on the bench, he starts playing his guitar.

**Upside Down **by Ross Lynch

_(Do do do do do do do do)_

_I always get this funny feeling_  
_Every time you come around_  
_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_  
_Both feet off the ground_

_And it's so right but feels so left_  
_Upside down like I'm losing my head_  
_Cuz I know where my heart belongs–_  
_With you again_

_So I say hey_  
_I'm crazy into you_  
_And I say hey_  
_Every minute's overdue_  
_And I can't wait_  
_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_  
_Driving all night, catch the first flight_  
_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_You got me like upside down_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_  
_I can't believe you're here_  
_I was looking in the crowd_  
_But you're here now_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_  
_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_You got me upside down_  
_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay_  
_It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

_I'm so mixed up _  
_There's no doubt_  
_Got me feeling like I'm inside out_  
_It's funny when I'm here with you_  
_I wouldn't change a thing_

_So I say hey_  
_I'm crazy into you_  
_And I say hey_  
_Every minute's overdue_  
_And I can't wait_  
_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_  
_Driving all night, catch the first flight_  
_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_You got me like upside down_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_  
_I can't believe you're here_  
_I was looking in the crowd_  
_But you're here now_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_  
_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_You got me upside down_  
_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_You got me spinning_  
_From the moment you walked in the room_  
_There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_(Hey…)_

_You got me like upside down_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_  
_I can't believe you're here_  
_I was looking in the crowd_  
_But you're here now_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_  
_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Oh whoa…_  
_You got me upside down_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Whoa oh…_  
_Upside down…_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Oh whoa…_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do do do_  
_I'm upside down…_

I sit there caught up in the song until i hear whispering.

"You have to go" I say moving closer to the exit.

"Will i see you again?" He says stopping for a second.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8:00"I say guiding him out.

Then, my heart starts to thump. HE'S COMING TOMORROW!


End file.
